Wand and Arrows
by Hobble Gobble
Summary: Vernon Dursley was considered very lucky to close that deal with Queen Consolidated. Or unlucky considering that Robert Queen invited Vernon Dursley and his family onto his boat for a cruise and just two days into the cruise the boat sunk, taking Vernon Dursley and his family with him. Too bad Vernon Dursley didn't consider Harry Potter family. Good thing Robert Queen did.


A/N- Hello everybody! This is my first story and I would appreciate it if you read and review.

 **Disclaimer- I own neither Arrow or Harry Potter, those belong to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter 1. It Was the Cologne**

"Harry's staying with us,"

The words broke her from her happiness induced daze, sending reality crashing back down upon her. Oliver had gently pushed her out of their hug and set his hands on her shoulders. He was staring intently into her eyes when she heard him say the second thing she's heard come out of his mouth in five years. She nodded absently, not even thinking about what she just agreed to,right now she'd do anything her son asked her to do, including letting a stranger come to her house and live with her family, even if the only thing she knew about this stranger was that his name was Harry, he had scar tissue dating much further back than five years, and that he was stranded on an island with her son for five years.

She looked over at the boy now, she hadn't paid much attention to him when the doctor was telling her the extent of both of their injuries or when she first came into the room. But now that she had touched and heard her baby boy her mind wasn't as tunnel vision as it was before. He was slender but she could still see the muscle under the blue, dry fit, long sleeved t-shirt the doctors had given him. He was short for a male, probably standing an inch or two below her _without_ wearing heels. He was a head shorter than Oliver. His hair was black and messy, she could tell it was full of knots just by looking at it, and stopped at mid back. She wondered why it wasn't cut and cleaned like Oliver's was, she couldn't imagine he had that neat of a buzz cut after five years with no razor and electricity. She couldn't see Harry's face because his face was turned away from her and looking out the window.

"Harry," Oliver said, causing Harry to start and turn around towards the noise, "this is my mother Moira Queen. Mom this is Harry Potter...my brother." Moira's eyebrows shot upwards at both the boy's, man, face and the fact that Oliver called Harry his brother. He was younger than she expected, she was thinking he was closer to Oliver's age, she wasn't picturing somebody in their teens. She couldn't tell how she knew he was in his teenage years, it wasn't like it was easy to tell, his face was angular and sharp with a strong jaw and sharp cheekbones. He had a little stubble on his jaw, maybe that was what clued her in to the fact that he wasn't in at least his twenties. He obviously hadn't had anything more than a shower, so that meant that he hadn't been able to shave. Meaning that whatever facial hair he did have, had to have been the original, considering there wouldn't have been a razor on the island. His eye's were a contradiction to her conclusion that he was in his teens. They were a blazing green and so _old_ with horrors that he had likely seen. He reminded her of an abused puppy waiting to be adopted. He looked so hopeful but guarded, like he had been kicked too many times.

"Hullo," His voice was quiet but strong and he didn't stretch out his hand to shake hers, just kept them by his sides and stayed standing where he was when she came in, although he did turn all of his body around to face her. She just nodded her head towards him with a smile on her face and said hello.

-

The Queen's house was the biggest house he'd ever seen, although nowhere near impressive as he remembered Hogwarts. Harry followed Oliver into the mansion, trying to stay inconspicuous. That didn't work out so well, he was pulled to attention as Oliver's mom introduced him to Walter Steele, a bald African American man with a tiny head and intense brown eyes. Harry didn't know what his reason was for being here and it unnerved him. She didn't give anymore of an explanation of who he was other than he was an associate and friend of Robert Queen. Oliver clearly dismissed him to greet a maid enthusiastically. I followed behind Mr. Steele and Mrs. Queen as they walked over to where Oliver and the maid, Raisa were standing. Oliver's mother was trying to talk to him and once again he dismissed what somebody was saying when somebody else caught his attention. Oliver stepped up the first few stairs towards where a girl was turning the corner to stand on the landing.

"Hey sis," Oliver said softly with a smile on his face when he caught sight of the girl on the stairs.

She immediately started running down the stairs, skipping steps to hug Oliver, all the while saying, "I knew it. I knew you were alive. I missed you so much."

"You were with me the whole time," After a long hug they pulled back and Oliver put an arm around his sister's shoulder.

"Thea this is Harry, Harry this is-"

"Thea. Oliver talked about you a lot." Harry offered in explanation. Harry had followed Oliver over to the staircase, as was natural to follow Oliver, but stood at the bottom, not wanting to intrude.

Much like he did when Oliver introduced him to his mother, Thea didn't move to greet him, just nodded at him and said "Nice to meet you,"

There was an awkward silence where everybody stood just staring at eachother. Thankfully Mrs. Queen interrupted, "Harry, I had Raisa prepare a room for you, she can show you. Oliver, your room is the same as you left it. We didn't have the heart to change it."

-

"Okay what did you miss? Ah, Super bowl winners: Colts. Giants. Steelers. Saints. Packers. Black president, that's new. Oh and "Lost", they were all dead. I think…"

Tommy Merlyn was Oliver's best friend. Harry likes him, he isn't cautious and walking around eggshells like everybody else Harry has encountered since he got off the island.

"What was it like?" Thea asks, causing a surprised silence, nobody has had the courage to ask about the island. Now Harry likes her too, she's blunt like Tommy.

"Cold."

"Wet."

The Queen's, Tommy, and Mr. Steele, and him are sitting around a table for dinner in a fancy dining room. Mrs. Queen and Oliver were sitting at the head of the table. Harry and Thea were on either side of Oliver and Mr. Steele and Tommy were on either side of Mrs. Queen. Tommy was sitting by Harry and Mr. Steele was sitting by Thea. Neither Harry or Oliver has touched their food, it's too rich. Before it can get awkward Tommy starts talking about taking Oliver to see the city tomorrow.

"That's a wonderful idea. Why don't you take Harry with you? Show him around the city."

Harry could tell that Tommy wasn't totally on board with the idea. While Oliver just looked amused by the predicament. "If it's okay with you I'd rather just stay here or go to a library and see what's going on in England. Soccer's not all that popular back in England and I don't have that much interest in American politics. My relatives never let me watch the telle either."

"You're British!" Tommy exclaimed.

Ignoring Tommy's surprise, Oliver plows right along ignoring everything that's been said except the bit about tomorrows plans. "Then we can go to the company afterwards,"

"There's plenty of time for all that. I'm sure the doctors would prefer that you take some time. Queen Consolidated isn't going anywhere," Walter is trying to get Oliver not to go to the company. It unnerves Harry even more. Raisa comes into the kitchen with a bowl full of fruit. She stumbles right before she reaches the table. She drops the bowl and some fruit spills out. Oliver catches the bowl while Harry catches the three pieces of fruit that fall out. It stuns the people in the room to silence. They are once again reminded that they spent five years on an island together, surviving.

"I am so sorry Mr. Oliver!" Oliver says something in russian to Raisa.

"Dude you… speak russian?" Tommy is disbelieving.

"I didn't realize you spoke russian Oliver," Walter is smiling, grasping at getting on Oliver's good side.

"I didn't realize you wanted to sleep with my mother, Walter," Oliver says in an strangely friendly voice, it was like a passing observation on a picture that has been moved to a different spot. It's silent again, that seems to be happening a lot lately.

"I didn't say anything," Thea says in response to the angry glare her mother is shooting her.

"She didn't," Oliver says defending his sister.

"I was - I wanted to find the right time to - to tell you. Oliver… Walter and I are married." Walter takes Moira's hand. "I don't want you to think that we, either of us, did anything to disrespect your father."

"We both believed Robert was, like you… was gone and -" Walter tries to explain to Oliver more clearly than his mother did.

"I understand." Oliver stands from the table, "May I be excused?" Moira nods and Oliver leaves the room.

"May I be excused also," Harry asks and once again Moira nods. As I was about to leave the room I turn my head and address Moira and Walter, "It was the cologne," and leave the room.

I go to the room across from Olivers that Raisa led me to earlier. I take off my shirt and pants, staring at my reflection in the mirror. I had so many scars and burns, it wasn't that big of a shock to see all the red and white marks across my body. I was used to them even before the island. I put on the same shirt and sweatpants I was given at the hospital and turn off the lights before flopping onto the big, fluffy bed. I get under the warm and heavy comforters. It's heaven.

I'm restless though, I can't close my eyes for more than a minute before I'm shifting and turning on the bed, trying to get comfortable. I'm probably in the bed for a half an hour before I'm pushing the covers off and getting out of the bed. I pad across the hall to Oliver's room. The lightning and moon are giving off enough light to be able to see my surroundings.

I open the door to Oliver's room where I see him laying starfish on the floor. He opens his eyes when I'm standing right beside his body. I drop down beside him, quickly curling up at his side with my head resting on his chest. He immediately wraps both his arms around me in a practiced manner. I was stupid to think I would be able to sleep in any other way but this so soon after five years in the same position. We both go to sleep quickly after that, though it's not a light or peaceful sleep for either of us.

-

A/N- Since this is my very first chapter on I hope you will review and tell me what you think


End file.
